The good,the bad,the baby
by caskett09013
Summary: I wish I owed Castle but sadly I don't my take on what I wish would happen in 6x10
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owed Castle but sadly I don't  
my take on what I wish would happen in 6x10

"What did you just say"

she puts his hand on her stomach and holds it there.

"Castle were having a baby"  
"how fair along"  
"3 months"  
"You waited 3 months to tell me"  
" Castle don't get upset I only found out the other day"  
"oh"

In the middle of the night, Beckett rolls over to cuddle with Castle, but she can't seem to find her fiancé, than she hears a loud nose followed.

"OUCH DAM IT"

She walks out and crosses her arms.

"Babe it's the middle of the night what are you doing"  
"the loft is a danger zone"  
"Castle are you panicking"  
"yes I'm panicking a lot about being a father again, I mean I was doing fine with Alexis till Pi walked in, she hates me now"

she sits down next to Castle.

"Why did you scream out ouch"  
"I pulled out Alexis old baby gates and I missed the gate"  
"Show me your hand"

he puts out his hand.

"that looks really bad maybe we should get you to an ER"

TO ALL READERS,I NEED HELP,I HAVE REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK.  
Pm me your ideas,full credit will be given,if you want to write the whole chapter please feel welcomed to,thank you also to all reviewers and people who have favourited and followed the story and sorry that I haven't updated every night like I use to I have been sick with a cold and throwing up,I have also being tried due to end of year exams,I also will not write a chapter based on a idea without the person permisson.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to the reviewer who helped me out.

Beckett and Ryan were driving to arrest 3XK,When Ryan keeped sighing.

"You okay Ryan"  
"this is a bad idea Beckett"  
"why"  
"Cause your 4 months pregant"  
"So what does my pregancy have to do with catching 3XK"  
"His going to see you pregant and thats the thing his first going to shoot at"  
"No his not,i wont let that happen"  
"what about what you promised Castle,you promised for the stake of your baby,you would be doing paper work,not catching killers"  
"Ryan i know what i promised but i have to do this"  
"Fine"

They got out of the car.

"You go front,i'll go back"  
"We should stick together"  
"Ryan just do it"

Beckett held the gun by her side,she herd footsteps,Beckett stood by the wall,when the footsteps stopped,she didnt know what to do,3XK came out from near were,  
pointing the gun at Beckett.

"Goodbye Kate Beckett"

He shot her,he left her there to bleed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Espo walked over to Ryan who was shaking, and sat down.

"You okay Bro"

"How I'm going to tell Castle that I got his fiancé and baby killed"

"We don't know that"

Lanie walked in and sat down.

"Maybe we don't tell Castle"

"Ryan"

"What Lanie"

"We can't hide this from him"

She pulls out her phone from her pocket.

"No Lanie I can't bring myself to do it"  
"okay I will do it"

Castle came storming down the hall way, Ryan stood up.

"Castle I"

Castle punched Ryan knocking him down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED RYAN,WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"

Ryan stood up.

"Castle clam down"  
"don't you tell me to calm down, would you be calm if that was Jenny and your baby"  
"I'm sorry Bro I tried I did everything to talk her out of it" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Castle"  
"Yes"

Castle said in a nervous tone as the nurse talked to him.

"Your fiancé made it but your baby didn't"  
"Can I please see her"  
"Yes you can Mr Castle,but Mr Castle"  
"Yes"  
"She is still recovering from the drugs we gave her earlier"  
"Okay"  
Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep.

Castle walked into the room,he walked next to her bed and sat down.

"Castle"

She said in a sleepy tone,he was angry but as soon as he herd her beautiful voice,he wasn't angry,Beckett woke up and started to stroke his cheeks,he grab her hand tightly,there hands broke off,Castle grabbed a hold of her hand and rubbed smoothing circles with his thumb on her hand.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise Castle,I just freaked out"  
"You did what you thought was best,you were protecting our baby"

Later.

"It's getting late maybe you should go home"  
"No Kate I don't want to leave you"  
"Castle you need to sleep"  
"No I need to stay with you"  
"Castle you don't have to"  
"Kate for once in your life let somebody take care of you"  
"Fine"

Late on a nurse walked into check on Beckett,she walked quietly to Beckett's bed,the nurse picked up the blanket and put it over them,who were together on the hospital bed,Beckett hugging Castles arm.


End file.
